needs a name
by VampiricAngel90
Summary: I decided to write another Fred and hermione story. Hermione has a baby and only a few people know, the father however doesn't. Will she tell him and give in to her feelings read and find out. Couples are Harry/Ginny, Ron/Luna and hermione/Fred. Read and review. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

** I don't own Harry Potter, he and all the other characters belong to Mrs. Rowling, I am merely using them. I do however own this plot and all unrecognizable characters, please enjoy **

(Prologue)

All was quite as Hermione stirred from her sleep. A hangover was just starting to creep it's way into being.

With a glance at the bedside clock,"Oh shit," was all she uttered as she read 4 am.

She had about a half an hour to get back to Ginny's room before anyone noticed she hadn't slept in her own bed. Slinking like a harlot from beneath the covers, she quickly and quietly got dressed. Hermione cast her gaze to the darkened mirror and did her best to pat down the dishevled curls, into place.

Tip toeing towards the door, a muffled groan caused her to pause as a sad smile curved pouty lips. Red messed hair was all that was seen from beneath the blankets, then with a sigh she slipped from the room.

If only she had stayed just a few seconds longer, she would have seen the clear blue gaze peep out to watch her longingly as she made her escape.

** a short prologue to get the story started. **


	2. nine months later

(Nine months later)

Nine months later Hermione sat in a muggle hospital holding her newborn daughter, "Hello Makenzie Mae, my sweet baby girl," Hermione cooed as she gazed down at her sleeping child.

The door to her hospital room opened and in stepped two of the six people who knew her secret, her parents. The only other people in the world, who knew were, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Luna.

Both of her parents seemed to be carrying something. Her father had a pink and brown newborn car seat and her mother had a big pink bag, you know, the kind with gifts.

Once in the room, Hermione's father sat the car seat on the small armchair beside her bed while her mother sat the gift bag at the foot of the bed.

"What is that?" Hermione questioned, nodding towards the bag.

"They arrived in the mail today, via owl," her mother answered, though whispering the last part. "Also, this came with it" reaching into the bag she pulled out an envelope. Carrying the letter to her daughter, she placed it down, before reaching for the baby. "And while you're reading that, I'll hold my sweet grand baby."

Hermione nodded and surrendered Makenzie over to the baby's Grandmother. She offered her father a smile as he began to walk over and fought to hold in a giggle as they both began to coo at her.

Turning her attention to the envelope she couldn't help her smile from widening as she read it.

_ Dear Mione,  
Your Mom just wrote us last night saying that you had given birth to a baby girl, named Makenzie Mae. Ron, Ginny and Luna demanded that I write you and say congrats. Ron says he can't wait to see his niece, Luna and Ginny demand pictures. Write us back soon! We love you, both!  
-The Gang.  
P.S. We sent along five gifts for the baby. _

Hermione folded the letter and placed it back in the envelope before excitingly reaching for the bag at the end of her bed.

Diving her hand inside she pulled out the first present, pink wrappings with a note attached. Gently taking the note off she read what was written:

_ From Luna with love, to my new niece. This rattle plays a lullaby.  
P.S I miss and love you, Mi-Mi!_

Smiling, she set the note aside and unwrapped the gift. Sure enough, a beautiful hand painted rattle, done in white with dancing fairies all around the top, was inside. Giving the rattle a smile shake, she found that it did indeed play a soft melody.

Looking up after hearing someone else pick up the tune, she noticed her mother had moved the car seat and was now sitting in the chair with Makenzie. As the rattle stopped Mrs. Granger continued to hum the tune, Hermione recognized from her own childhood. Her father leaned against the wall behind the chair his eyes closed a soft smile on his lips.

Hermione grinned and placed the rattle beside her, reaching into the bag she pulled out a gift wrapped in baby blue wrapping, a note attached to it. Making sure not to tear the note she took it off of the wrapping and read what it said:

_ To Makenzie, my new niece and god-daughter.  
Love Ginny,  
PS. Mi-Mi I saw this outfit in a store in diagonally and just had to get it for the baby, missing you lots. Love you -Ginny. _

Hermione sat the note aside with the other one and picked up the gift, she unwrapped it to find a box, opening the box she found pink tissue paper inside, moving the paper aside, she found a newborn outfit inside. Taking the outfit out she found that it was a baby blue onesie made for newborns with a white and baby blue newborn overall dress. Hermione folded the outfit and placed it back in the box, she sat the box next to the rattle and reached into the bag again.

This time she pulled out a gift wrapped in light gold, a note was attached to it also. Taking the note off of the gift, she read the words written:

_ For my sweet new niece.  
Love,  
Uncle Ron.  
PS. Hey Mione, Luna helped me pick this out. Miss you and love ya Mione.  
-Ron- _

She sat this note with the other two and grabbed the gift, tearing the wrapping paper off she found a sweet stuffed animal, it was a cat, it's color white with a pink collar.

Grinning she sat it with the other two gifts and reached into the bag, pulling out another gift this one wrapped in red, with a note attached to it like the others. Hermione took the note off and read it:

_ To my God-daughter, Makenzie.  
Lots of love,  
Harry  
PS. Mione, saw this blanket in the same shop Ginny found the outfit in and knew right away that it was for Makenzie. Love you, miss you sis -Harry- _

Hermione placed this note with the others and opened the gift, inside was a beautiful pink and light blue baby blanket with lion cubs all over it. Hermione smiled and sat this gift with the others.

She reached into the bag and pulled out the last gift, this one bigger than the rest, a note like the others attached to it. Like she had done with the other four gifts she read the note first:

_ For Makenzie,  
Love,  
Harry, Ron, Ginny and Luna.  
Ps. Mione we remembered you telling us about your favourite bedtime stories as a child, so we made this book for you to read to Makenzie, we placed in the stories you told us along with some of our own. Love you and hope to see you soon, both of you.  
-the gang _

Hermione placed the note with the rest and unwrapped the present inside she found a handmade book, it's cover was pale pink with Makenzie on the front written gold lettering. Hermione opened the book and smiled as she saw the beginning of one of her favourite stories, closing the book she placed it with the rest.

Looking up once more Hermione noticed that her father had left the room, her mom was still sitting in the chair with Makenzie.

"Mom?" Questioned Hermione.

Mrs. Granger looked up at her daughter, "Yes sweetheart what is it?"

"Where did dad go to and has Makenzie been asleep this whole time?"

Mrs. Granger smiled at her daughter, "Yes she has and your father went to see when we can take you both home, so put everything into the gift bag"

Hermione nodded and began to put all the gifts and notes back into the bag, by the time she was done her father walked back into the room.

"Doctor says that it's okay for both of you to come home" Mr. Granger said, picking up the car seat. "I'll go put this in the car while you girls get ready" with that said he kissed each one on the forehead and left the room.

Hermione got up and found her bag, she pulled out clothes for the baby and her, walking back over to her mom she handed the baby outfit to her, "Mom will you get Makenzie dressed while I change?"

"Sure thing" Mrs. Granger said standing and placing Makenzie gently on the bed, Hermione smiled and walked into the adjoining bathroom to change, moments later she returned dressed in a comfy t-shirt, a pair of pajama pants and sneakers.

She noticed that a wheelchair was sitting in the room, "Mom when did that wheelchair get there?"

"A nurse bought it in, while you were changing" Mrs. Granger answered turning around with Makenzie in her arms, "You ready to go?"

"Yea, I'm ready to go home" Hermione said going over to the wheelchair and sitting in it.

Mrs. Granger walked over and handed Hermione the baby, then walked over and got Hermione's bags. Mrs. Granger went over to the door and opened it, then went over to Hermione and wheeled her from the room.

When they got to the reception desk, an older nurse smiled sweetly at them, "Are you guys signing out?"

"Yes, I'm signing my daughter and granddaughter out" Mrs. Granger answered.

"Alright, sense your daughter is underage, you need to sign" the nurse handed Mrs. Granger papers and a pen.

Mrs. Granger took the papers and signed them, she then handed them to the nurse.

"Your good to go"

Hermione and her mother said goodbye to the nurse, then Mrs. Granger wheeled Hermione to the elevator, they got on when the doors opened, pressing the parking garage button they waited.

Finally the doors opened and Hermione was wheeled out of the elevator.

Hermione's father waited by the car, he walked over and took the bags from his wife and put them into the car.

"I'll put her in the car" Mrs. Granger said.

Hermione nodded and Mrs. Granger took Makenzie and walked over to the car, Mr. Granger opened the door for her. Mrs. Granger put Makenzie into her seat and buckled her in, she then shut the door.

Hermione got up and walked to the car, she opened the back door and got in, moving over so that she was beside her daughter. Mrs. Granger got into the passenger seat. Mr. Granger went and returned the chair, coming back seconds later and getting into the driver's seat. When all had their seatbelts on, he started the car and drove home.

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, also sorry if the information isn't correct.**


	3. one month later

**not mine, I only own the plot and Makenzie. Read and review **

*  
A month later Hermione awoke to the cries of her one month old daughter Makenzie, from the tone of her cry, she was hungry. Hermione stretched her muscles, she pushed the covers off of her body and got out of bed. Walking softly over to her daughter's crib and picked her up, then walked over to the rocking chair that sat in the corner of the room. It was Hermione's bedroom, but since Makenzie's nursery was not finished yet, she slept in Hermione's room.

"I know baby, you're hungry" Hermione said, conjuring a bottle of formula and giving it to Makenzie.

As Makenzie drank, Hermione hummed an old lullaby she had heard,the very same one the rattle played, the one from her own childhood.

Hermione looked over as a knock sounded at her door, it opened and Mrs. Granger peeked her head in the doorway, "Are you all packed up for school, sweetie?"

"Yes, I packed everything into my trunk last night" Hermione answered, "I only wish I didn't have to leave Makenzie here, while I'm at school"

"I know you don't wanna go without Makenzie" Mrs. Granger said in tones of understanding, "But we've discussed this and you have to finish school"

Hermione nodded, "I know mom and I know you and dad will take care of her while I'm in school"

"You'll still be able to see her if you can get the headmaster to let you visit every night and there are holidays" Mrs. Granger said smiling at her daughter.

Mrs. Granger looked down at the watch on her left wrist, "Get ready it's about time for your father to take you to the station"

"Yes mom" Hermione answered

Mrs. Granger nodded and left the room, closing the door gently as she left.

Hermione looked down at Makenzie who had fallen asleep while drinking her bottle, the bottle was empty and Makenzie had turned her head in sleep so that the bottle just lay beside her, smiling Hermione stood and walked over to the crib and gently put Makenzie in it covering her with the baby blanket that Harry had given her.

"Sleep tight my sweet girl, mommy has to go to school, but I will visit you whenever I can, I love you sweet girl" Hermione leaned carefully into the crib, kissed Makenzie's forehead then stood up straight, she walked over to her closet got out clothes to wear then walked out of her bedroom and down the hall and into the bathroom to shower and dress.

(Thirty minutes later...)

Hermione emerged from the bathroom thirty minutes later dressed in street clothes, she wore a teal shirt under a white zip up hoodie jacket, zipped only half way, denim skinny jeans and a pair of skate shoes.

Hermione walked back to her room to check on her daughter one last time, walking into her room she walked over to Makenzie's crib, peered into the crib and saw that she was still sleeping peacefully. Hermione kissed Makenzie on the forehead one last time before she went to her closet, retrieved her trunk, left her room and walked down the stairs.

Both of her parents were waiting by the front door when Hermione came down the stairs, Crookshanks was in his cat carrier, beside them.

Her father had his car keys in his hand," I'll go put your trunk and the cat in the car while you say goodbye to your mother" he said walking over to Hermione and taking her trunk from her,"I'll be in the car" he said walking over to the front door, opening it and walked outside carrying Hermione's trunk.

The front door opened again and Mr. Granger picked up Crookshanks's carrier and walked back out the door shutting it behind him.

Hermione's mother walked over to her and pulled her into a hug, "Don't worry she'll be fine,sweetheart" She said kissing Hermione on the cheek.

A few tears slipped from Hermione's eyes before she wiped them and nodded, "I know, I'm just gonna miss her when I'm in class or something and can't see her"

Mrs. Granger smiled warmly, "I know baby, I know now you best get going or you'll be late"

Hermione nodded, kissed her mother's cheek and walked over to the front door, she placed her hand on the door handle, turned and looked up at the ceiling where she knew her daughter was sleeping. She turned back around, opened the door and walked outside, she walked to get father's car and got into the passengers seat.

"All set?" Her father asked as Hermione buckled her seatbelt, when she nodded he started the car and drove to the station.

(Hogwarts train)

About forty minutes or so later Hermione sat alone in a compartment on the Hogwarts express, Crookshanks was curled up beside her, his cat carrier sat on her trunk. Hermione was looking at some muggle photos she had brought with her, they were pictures of her daughter.

Hermione looked up as the compartment door opened and in stepped her four best friends, "Hi guys" she greeted them.

"Hey Mi-Mi, hey Mione" was the greeting she received, Luna and Ginny were the ones who called her Mi-Mi, while Harry and Ron called her Mione.

The four quickly put their trunks away and found seats, Ginny and Luna taking the seat beside Hermione though Ginny had to pick Crookshanks up and sit him on her lap, Ron and Harry took the seat across from the girls.

"So where is she?" Ginny excitingly asked looking around for her god-daughter, she had been wanting to see her for a month now.

"She is at home, my parents are watching her, remember I don't want anyone to know about her just yet" Hermione answered, "But I brought pictures, the muggle kind"

Hermione handed the pictures over to Ginny. Luna, Harry and Ron all moved so that they too could see the pictures. They spent the next hours looking at the photos and talking about their vacations, mostly they talked about Makenzie.

**sorry for the wait please RandR thanks **


	4. a week later

** Not mine. The plot, Makenzie and any mistakes are mine. Enjoy this story. Time skip from the last chapter, so your not confused.**

(a week later)

School had been going on for about a week now and Hermione had talked to Dumbledore about going home to see her daughter. She didn't tell him about her daughter though, she suspected he knew because he had agreed and gave her a pass to go home when not in class, on weekends and before curfew. For a week when classes were done Hermione had gone home to be with her daughter, even though her parents were looking after Makenzie she still loved getting to see her daughter.

Hermione had just gotten back from seeing her daughter about an hour ago and was now sitting on a couch in the Gryffindor common room, it was still pretty early so Hermione decided to work on her homework. She had just finished her Potion's essay when Ginny came down the stairs from the girl's dormitory.

"Hey Mi-Mi," Ginny greeted as she walked over to where Hermione sat and took a seat beside her.

Hermione looked over at one of her best friends and smiled, "Hey Gin."

"How was seeing Makenzie?"

"Wonderful, I'm glad Professor Dumbledore gave me permission to visit her."

Ginny smiled, "Does the Headmaster know about Makenzie?"

Hermione shook her head no, "I didn't say anything, but I think he knows and that's why he agreed."

Ginny nodded, "Are you ever going to tell the father?"

"No, I mean why should I, he doesn't care about me. It was the one night, so why would he care about Makenzie?" Hermione said tearfully.

Ginny pulled Hermione into a hug, "Mi-Mi he needs to know. I know you don't want to right now, but when you do, just remember no matter what me, Luna, Harry and Ron are all here and we love you."

"I know, I'm just not ready for that yet"

Ginny nodded in understanding, though she wished Hermione would tell the father. Two sets of footsteps where heard coming down the stairs, both girls turned towards the noise and saw Harry and Ron coming down the stairs from the boys dormitory. Both boys walked over to where Hermione and Ginny sat and took their seats, Harry beside Ginny while Ron to the armchair.

"Mione are you okay?" Ron asked seeing Hermione's tear stained cheeks.

Hermione wiped her cheeks with her left sleeve and smiled over at Ron, "Yeah Ron, I'm okay really."

Ron got up and went over to Hermione and hugged her, "Okay, just making sure." Releasing her from the hug, he went back to his seat, "So it's still early you guys up for going to the room of requirement?"

The other three thought for a moment, "Yeah sure," said Ginny after a moment.

"I'm in," Harry agreed.

"Alright as long as we are back before curfew and I can bring my homework." Hermione said.

Ron nodded, smiling he shook his head, "Same old Mione, alright deal."

Hermione packed away her books and stuff, standing up she grabbed her bag and walked to the door, Harry, Ron and Ginny followed her. The four went out of the portrait and walked to the room of requirement.

(The Room of requirement)

Ron paced back and forth thinking of what he and the other three wanted, a door soon appeared. "Let's go," he said opening the door and stepping into the room.

Hermione, Ginny and Harry followed him into the room, Harry closing the door behind them. Luna was already waiting for them, she was sitting at a table filled with food.

"Hello," Luna greeted in her dream like voice.

Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Harry all walked over to the table, all of them hugging Luna before sitting down. Ron kissed Luna on the cheek and sat beside her. Harry and Ginny sat next to each other and Hermione took the seat on Ginny's other side.

"How is Makenzie?" Luna asked

"She's great." Hermione answered.

Luna smiled, "I can't wait to meet her."

"Yeah," agreed Harry, Ginny and Ron.

"Well, come for the first week of Christmas break? I'll ask my parents tomorrow." Hermione said.

"Okay, I'll ask Daddy." Luna said with a smile.

"I'll ask mom about me and Ginny." Ron said, Ginny nodding in agreement.

"I'll ask Sirius, but I'm sure he'll say I can." Harry said. (A/N: Lets just pretend that Harry lives with Sirius, Remus and Tonks. Ok? Ok. Back to the story.)

They all agreed to write and send the letters tomorrow. Filling their plates with food and cups with butterbeer, they chatted, ate and drank until it was time to go. Hermione had even done all her work.

** Sorry it's short, I had trouble writing this chapter. Sorry if it is sucky hope y'all enjoyed. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't own Harry potter, just the characters you don't know of, enjoy **

Hermione sat in the great all the next morning at breakfast waiting for her friends to arrive. The doors to the great hall opened and in walked Harry and Ron followed by Ginny and Luna. All four walked over to where Hermione sat.

"Did you guys get your answers?"Hermione asked.

"Daddy said it was fine,"Luna said, playing with her butter beer cap necklace,"but I can only stay for two weeks"

"The same goes for me and Ginny"Ron says,"Just for two weeks"

"Sirius said it was alright, but like the others only for two weeks"Harry said, taking a seat across from Ginny who had already sat down while the others were talking.

"okay"Hermione said, smiling

Luna kissed Ron on the cheek and bade the others goodbye, before going to the Ravenclaw table. Ron took a seat beside Harry. Students started coming in each one going to their house table. Breakfast appeared and everyone dug in.

"What class do we have this morning?,"Ron asked, taking a bite out of a blueberry muffin.

"um I don't remember,"Harry said,"Mione do you know"

Hermione rolled her eyes,"Really you two, we have care of magical creatures this morning"

"Oh right"Harry said, chuckling

Ron nodded his mouth to full to talk. Luna walked over to the table,"Gin, come on we've got potions in thirty minutes"

Ginny made a face, she stood up, grabbed her bag. She kissed Harry, hugged Hermione and Ron. Luna hugged Harry and Hermione, kissed Ron and both girls rushed out of the great hall.

"Come on, we gotta get to class,"Hermione said, standing and grabbing her bag.

Harry and Ron followed both grabbing their bags. The trio made their way out of the great hall, then out of the castle.

(Care of magical creatures)

"Got a special treat for ya t-day"Hagrid said,"Come this way" he started walking to the padlock behind his cottage.

The class followed at a safe distance. Standing in the padlock were five horse each one very different. The students all ahhed and oohed as they looked at the five horses. The first horse was pure black with flames surrounding it's hoofs, almost like it was standing in the flames. The second was pure white it's tail and mane looked like water flowing, every one in a while a fish would swim through it. The third one was a gray color, wind seemed to be blowing around it, it's tail and mane looked like the wind. The fourth one was brown with vines and roots wrapping around it's legs, it had flowers as it's mane and tail. The fifth and last one looked ghostly, it seemed to be flouting above the ground.

"What are they?"Lavender asked, starting in awe at them, like the rest of the class was.

"This here are called elemental horses, each a different element"Hagrid said.

"Are they dangerous?"piped up a hufflepuff.

"Ain't dangerous,less ya give em a reason ta be" Hagrid said, now who wants to pet them.

The students broke off into groups, each group going to a different horse. Hermione, Harry and Ron went to the fire horse. Neville, Dean,Seamus,Pavarti and Lavender followed them.

"It's beautiful"Hermione said, reaching out her hand.

The horse looked at her for a moment before putting it's head under her hand. Hermione started petting it.

"aren't the flames bothering you?"Neville asked

Hermione shook her head,"Nope, see for yourself.

The others all took turns, then the groups switched until finally class was over with.

(after classes)  
The last class of the day had ended and Hermione made her way to the headmasters office. She stopped in front of the two gargoyles,"hmm sugar babies"

The gargoyles separated to reveal the stair case. Hermione walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"come in"Dumbledore said from inside the office.

Hermione opened the door and walked in,"Hello headmaster"

"Hello Ms. Granger, on your way to see your family?"Dumbledore asked, with an all knowing twinkle in his eyes.

"yes" Hermione answered, smiling

"off you go"Dumbledore said

Hermione made her way to the fire place, she grabbed some floo powder and stepped in, soon she was gone.

(The Granger house)

"Mom? Dad?"Hermione called out, as she stepped from the fireplace and dusted herself off.

"In the kitchen dear" Hermione's mom called out.

Hermione walked to the kitchen, where her dad sat holding Makenzie in his arms. Her mother stood at the stove cooking dinner. Hermione walked over and sat beside her dad.

"How has she been?"Hermione asked,glancing over at her daughter.

"You just saw her yesterday"Mr. Granger said, chuckling,"But she's just fine, here" he handed over Makenzie.

"hi sweet baby, how's mommies girl"Hermione cooed.

Makenzie gave a gurgle and yawned,"Bed time sweet girl"Hermione said standing and waking out of the kitchen. She walked up the stairs and into her room, walking over to the crib, she placed a sleeping Makenzie in side. She stood there watching her daughter sleep until she had to go. Hermione made sure to kiss her daughter on the forehead before leaving.

**hope you enjoyed. i am Looking for a beta, please pm me **


	6. Chapter 6:christmas break prt 1

OK ladies and gentlemen this chapter is a time skip from the last chapter of needs a name. Dot own anything but the plot and ocs.

(about four and half month later...)

Hogwarts was covered with snow, the grounds were white all around. It was December and Christmas was nearing, it was time for the students to go home for Christmas break. Time for them to visit family and friends. The whole school was sitting in the Great hall for the Christmas feast, all laughing and talking even Snape and the Slytherians.

"Are you guys all packed?"Hermione asked, looking at three of her best friends.

Ron took a bite of apple pie and nodded his head. Harry took a sip of butter beer before he answered,"Yeah, finished packing last night."

"I've been packed for three days now."said Ginny,excitedly,"And Luna is all packed and ready to go."

Hermione smiled and nodded her head,"Did you all get you Christmas shopping done?"

"All finished."said Harry,with Ron nodding in agreement.

Ginny grinned,brightly and nodded,"Luna did all her shopping too."

Dumbledore stood from his seat at the high table, as soon as he stood the room fell into a hush,"It's time for all of you to go home for Christmas break, have a safe journey and a very merry Christmas. The carriages are waiting. I bid you all farewell until the end of break."

The food vanished and the students stood from their seats and began walking towards the front doors. Luna caught up to Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny, a smile on her face.

The four quickly made their way to a carriage and got in. Harry sat in between Hermione and Ginny, while Ron and Luna cuddled together on the other seat.

"Oh this is exciting."Luna said, her dreamy voice full of excitement,"We finally get to see her."

She didn't need to say who she was they all knew that Luna was talking about Hermione's daughter, Makenzie.

The carriages all started to move slowly down the path and to the train. Finally after about a few minutes or so the carriages came to a stop at the Hogwarts train station. Students all started getting out of the carriages and onto the train. Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Luna boarded the train and found a compartment with their luggage in it along with their pets. Harry, Ginny and Hermione sat on one side, while Ron and Luna sat on the other side.

Hermione pulled out a book and began to read, getting lost in the words. Harry and Ron played chess, Harry losing as always. Ginny was doing a wizard crossword puzzle in a magazine and Luna was reading the quibbler upside down as she always did.

"Hermione who's picking us up at the train station?" Harry asked, as his chess piece moved.

"My dad."Hermione answered,not even looking up from her book.

Harry nodded,"Okay."

"Check mate."Ron said, as his piece checked Harry's.

Harry looked at the board in disbelief,before he laughed,"Every single time we play you win."

Ron grinned at his friend,"Haven't you learned yet?"

"Apparently not."Harry said, with a grin on his face and a shake of his head.

"There's a reason why Harry never wins and Ron always does when it comes to chess."said Luna,in her dreamy voice,her face behind the quibbler.

"Because Ron grew up playing the game?"Ginny asked,a confused look on her face.

"No, that's not why"Luna says,"it's because Harry has a hockerbuckle and Ron has a Verniybeeni"

Harry and Ron both look at her,"A what and a what?"

Luna puts down the quibbler and looks over at Ron and Harry,"A Hockerbuckle makes people bad at chess and a Verniybeeni makes people very good at chess."

Harry and Ron both looked at her.

"Luna, I love you but your strange."Ron said, a childish smile, playing on his face.

"It is true."Luna says,grinning.

Hermione and Ginny look up at each other, grinned than looked over at Ron and Harry, they began to laugh. Which in turn got Luna laughing, then Harry and Ron. The five laughed until the train stopped at kings cross station.

(Kings cross station)

Hermione,Ginny,Luna,Harry and Ron grabbed their trunks and pets, they followed the other students off of the train and unto the platform. They made their way out of platform nine and three-quarters and onto the muggle part of the station. The five stopped and looked around. "Over here kids!"a man shouted,standing in front of a truck. The five looked over at the man and made their way over to him with their stuff.

"Hey dad"Hermione said,smiling and hugging her father.

Hermione's dad grinned and hugged his daughter back,"Hey princess" he looks over at the other four,"hello again kids"

"Hi Mr. Granger" the four say,in unison.

Hermione looks into the car window,"dad? where is mom and Makenzie?"

"At home"he answers,"let's get your things in the car, Harry and Ron give me a hand please"

Harry and Ron nod,"Yes sir"

Harry,Ron and load the stuff into the trunk,then get in and drive off to the Granger house.

(to be continued...please read and review


	7. Chapter 7:christmas brak prt 2

**Part 2 of the last chapter. I own nothing but the oc and plot. please enjoy and thank you all so much for liking this story.**

* * *

The truck pulled into the Granger's driveway, shut the truck down and pulled the keys from the ignition,he turned to look at the five teens,"You girls go in and you two boys can help me get the stuff,"he opens his door and steps out,shutting it he walks to the trunk. Hermione,Ginny,Luna,Harry and Ron get out the truck. Hermione,Luna and Ginny walk to the house and go inside,while Harry and Ron helped with the bags.

The house was all decorated for Christmas and the smell of Christmas cookies wafted from the kitchen. "Come on, mom's in the kitchen,"Hermione said,walking towards the kitchen with Ginny and Luna following her, when they entered the kitchen they saw at the counter,which was filled with newly baked cookies and Makenzie sitting in a high chair babbling away like all babies did around four or five months.

looked up the cookies she had been decorating,"Hello girls,"she walked over and give each girl a hug,she turned to Hermione,"Where is you father,Harry and Ron?"

"Getting the stuff from the truck,"Hermione said,walking over and picking up Makenzie,"Hey sweet girl look how big you've gotten"

Luna and Ginny walked over and started cooing over Makenzie, the front door opened and closed as ,Harry and Ron came into the house and walked into the kitchen. Mr. Granger sat down at the table,while Harry and Ron walked over to the girls,both started cooing over Makenzie. went back to decorating the cookies.

"So who gets to hold her first?"Hermione asked,looking at her four best friends.

"Me."Harry said,grinning at the other three as he took Makenzie from Hermione,"Hey Makenzie I'm your godfather Harry,"he started talking to Makenzie telling her everything about him,this went on for about forty minutes before Ron walked over to him.

"Okay Harry quit hogging my niece,"Ron said,reaching out for Makenzie and taking her from Harry.

After they had all had a turn holding Makenzie, the five went into the living room to sit and enjoy some time with Makenzie. Mr. and stayed in the Kitchen. They did this until around eight at night now, Mr. and Mrs. Granger had gone to bed at around seven, taking a sleeping Makenzie and putting her in her crib. Hermione was curled up on the arm-chair fast asleep, Harry was curled up on one side of the couch sleeping with Ginny fast asleep beside him, with Luna curled up on the other side of the couch and Ron stretched out on the floor.

(morning)  
Hermione was the first one to wake up,she stretched and yawn,"awe so cute."she whispered looking at her four friends, Harry had his arm wrapped around Ginny's waist. Luna had somehow moved to the floor and was curled up with her head on Ron's chest and his arm around her. Hermione sat up and stood from her chair,Makenzie started to cry. Hermione made her way upstairs and into her room but she didn't see Makenzie anywhere in the room,her stuff was all gone. Hermione was about to panic when she heard her daughter cry again,walking out of her room she followed the sound to a door,the door lead to an empty room or what was once an empty room. Hermione opened the door and smiled as she saw that the room had been made into a nursery for Makenzie who was in her crib.

Hermione walked over a picked up her crying daughter,"Shh sweet girl, let's get you changed huh,"she changed Makenzie's diaper then put new clothes on her.

Hermione made her way downstairs with Makenzie and into the kitchen,her parents were already there, her father was at the table with his morning paper and coffee, her mother was at the stove cooking breakfast. Hermione sat Makenzie in her high chair, then went and grabbed some baby food from the cupboard, opening the food she grabbed a baby spoon then went back to the table and sat down,she pulled the high chair closer to her and began to feed Makenzie.

"When did you guys redo the extra room?"Hermione asked,looking up at her mom.

"Two weeks ago,do you like it?"Mr. Granger said,looking up from the paper.

Hermione smiled,"I love it thank you both"

"Your welcome."Mr. and said

set down plates of food,Ginny and Luna walked into the kitchen and sat down. Harry and Ron soon followed both taking seats by their girlfriends. sat down and everyone started to eat breakfast, Hermione stopping every once in a while to feed Makenzie. After breakfast was done Mr. Granger and left for work, they didn't have time off until three days before Christmas. Hermione, Ginny,Luna,Ron and Harry took Makenzie for a walk,then to the park.

(later that night)  
Later that night the five friends sat in the living room,they had just got done opening presents and were now having milk and cookies. Makenzie was sleeping peacefully in her mothers arms and Mr. and Mrs. Granger were upstairs sleeping. Hermione had gotten a new book from Harry, a necklace from her parents, her favorite body wash from Ginny, another book from Ron and a bracelet from Luna. Luna had gotten a necklace from Mr. and Mrs. Granger, a charm bracelet from Ginny,a music box from Harry, a locket from Ron with the words I love you engraved in it and a new diary from Hermione.

Ginny had gotten a necklace from Mr. and Mrs. Granger, a bracelet from Harry with Forever and always engraved in it, new body wash from Hermione, her favorite book from Ron and a jewelry box from Ginny. Harry got a watch from Mr. and , a broom kit from Hermione, a quiddiage book from Ron, a writing book and quill from Ginny and a book from Luna. Ron got a watch from Mr. and Mrs. Granger, a quiddage book from Hermione, a book about the Chuddley Cannons from Harry, a new Chuddley Cannon poster from Ginny and a Jacket from Luna.

Everyone of them had also gotten something for Makenzie, she got a teddy bear from her grandparents, Hermione had gotten her daughter new clothes, Harry had gotten her a new blanket, Ginny had gotten her hair ribbons for babies, Ron had gotten her a small Chuddley Cannons shirt for babies and Luna had gotten her a fairy mobile that played music.

That night the friends stayed up eating cookies, drinking milk and talking.

* * *

**Well folks end of that chapter.. be warned the next chapter is a time skip hope you are all enjoying the story. please RandR.**


End file.
